A Way to Get Warm
by SnarkWolf
Summary: When they both get wet on a rainy day, Arthur decides to warm Maria up in the best way he can. UKPH pairing. Human names used. Contains smut.


**So, here's another UKPH story for my fellow shippers. When I said I was going to write another story for this pairing, I meant it. For some weird hormonal reasons, I wanted to write a smut. And this is the closest thing to smut I could write, haha. I still need a lot of practice, but I'm quite happy with the result. **

* * *

It was a rainy day in London. Two figures who appeared to be holding hands were running on the sidewalk, trying their best not to stumble and fall. It had only started raining a few minutes ago while they were out; they didn't bring any umbrellas and they were in a hurry to get home.

Finally, they reached home. By the time they went inside, they were shivering and soaking wet. Maria, the woman, was panting as her boyfriend, Arthur, was taking off his coat.

"Sorry if it started raining out of nowhere, Maria. I swear, the weather said it was going to be clear today," Arthur apologized.

Maria shook her head, "No, it's fine. You know it rains out of nowhere in my country, too."

"Yeah, but around here, it's colder. I don't want you getting sick," replied the man as he helped her take off her jacket. Almost immediately, Maria sneezed.

"Ah-choo! Whoops," Maria chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. Arthur smiled and ruffled her wet hair.

"Don't worry. I'll help warm you up," he reassured as he kissed her, "I'll go get you some tea."

"Thank you, Arthur."

* * *

It wasn't long before the blond man came with a teapot and some cups.

"Here you go. I haven't gone to the market yet, so all I have is English breakfast tea. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. As long it comes from you, I'll happily take it. Salamat," smiled the petite woman.

This is why he loved Maria. She was one of the only few people to show him any consistent respect, let alone care. In return, he treated her with a gentleman's kindness. When they became lovers, they filled a spot in each other's life that nothing else could. He kept on grinning as she sipped her tea.

"Feeling warmer yet?"

"A little bit, Arthur," Maria answered with a playful smirk.

"What was that?" Arthur chuckled as he noticed her smirk.

"Nothing…it's just…I was thinking that we could do something to warm me up even more…"

Arthur was confused at first, but soon got it and smirked as well, "Oh. I'm guessing the tea wasn't hot enough…"

The woman kissed him on the lips, "You're right, sweetie."

"If the tea won't warm you up, then I will," the man flirted.

* * *

Arthur and Maria held hands as they went upstairs to his bedroom. They were both still a little wet from the rain. To start things off, Arthur brought his lips close to Maria's and placed his right hand on her face before giving her a kiss. The kiss was light and soft until Maria started to open her mouth, allowing Arthur to enter her mouth with his tongue, to which Maria responded quickly by allowing hers to touch his. When they broke the kiss, the brunette made her way to Arthur's neck and planted hot kisses on him. Arthur responded by running his hand underneath his girlfriend's top and massaged her breast, getting an aroused gasp out of her.

After that, the man then loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and dropped them on the floor.

Maria sat down on the bed and took off her blouse and then her bra, exposing her breasts. Sometimes, she would feel insecure about her small chest and would cover them up as soon as they were out. But it didn't matter much to Arthur.

"No no no. Don't do that," he said as he took her hands off her chest. She immediately blushed as he looked at them. He lowered his head slightly to her chest level and he began circling her right nipple with his tongue. Maria turned redder and quickly breathed in and out as he kept going.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…Arthur…Arthur" she breathed.

"You okay?" Arthur briefly looked up.

"Yeah," she nodded, "…this isn't the first time we've done this, but it certainly still does feel like it. I feel so good when we do this."

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "I'll never stop making you feel good. Which reminds me…"

He fixed himself so that he and Maria were now at eye level. Arthur's hand then made his way to her bottom half and went under her pants and underwear. As he wriggled his fingers down there, Maria was quivering in arousal.

"Ahh…don't stop, Arthur…please keep going…"

"I'll keep going…" his voice whispered in her ear while he kept rubbing her clit. The looks of arousal on the young woman's face kept on increasing as her lover's fingers continued to plunge into her. Then he suddenly stopped when an idea popped in his head.

"Eh? Why did you stop?" Maria asked, looking confused.

"If I kept doing that, then I wouldn't be able to do _this."_

Arthur pulled down his girlfriend's bottoms, uncovering her wet entrance. He spread apart her legs, brought his mouth close to her opening and started pleasuring her down there. She responded by bucking her hips and gently holding down Arthur's head to increase her excitement. The deeper he went, the higher in pitch her voice went.

"So good…this feels so good…" Maria thought.

Thoughts also filled Arthur's head, "Maria…so hot…"

"Putang ina! Sige pa! Sige pa!" she screamed as she was climaxing; her body covered in sweat and blushing red. She didn't really intend to swear in her native language; it had just slipped out. After that, Arthur stood up and dropped his pants, revealing his hardened manhood.

"Now it's your turn," he said to her. Maria was hesitant at first.

"Are you sure?"

Arthur briefly bent down and kissed her, "I'm cold, too."

This gave Maria a little more confidence. Although she and Arthur have had sex a few times before, she was a little bit shy about it. Knowing this, Arthur would always make sure that there was nothing to be shy about and that she is capable of doing anything. The young woman took a few breaths and got on her knees. As she stared at her boyfriend's erect phallus, she wet her lips and began by licking the tip.

Arthur's entire body was warming up and shaking with good feelings thanks to Maria's tongue movements.

"Don't rush, all right? Take it slowly."

Maria nodded, "I'm going to make you feel just as good as me, Kirkland," she said as she slowly took him in her mouth. Arthur grunted and grunted with pleasure as Maria continued to suck him off. He was careful not to thrust too much; he didn't want to accidentally choke his lover.

"Maria…Maria…" he called her name.

* * *

After finishing up, Maria wiped off the mixture of fluids her from mouth. She sprawled on the bed while Arthur kissed her naked body until he reached her face.

"I knew you could do it," Arthur told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I still need a lot of practice, though," Maria chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect. Now let's 'practice'."

Arthur spread apart her legs and slowly entered her. She felt much less pain than she expected, thanks to the prior fellatio she had given Arthur.

"Arthur, I love you…" she moaned in pleasure.

"Maria...I love you, too…" he responded in rhythmic thrusts, which increased in speed with everyone one of them.

"Haaa…Ahh…ahh!" Maria's body involuntary moved the more she received her boyfriend. To increase the passion and the intimacy, Arthur took her by the hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Movements from both of them intensified until they both came at the same time. Both of them felt as if they had finished a long race and they both won. Or watching and finishing a Doctor Who marathon.

* * *

Arthur and Maria took very deep breaths. The blond man rested his head on his lover's chest while she stroked his hair. Arthur got his head up and the two of them lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. They then kissed passionately and embraced.

"Feel warmer yet?" Arthur asked teasingly.

Maria laughed, "Yes. Naiinit ako."

"Yeah, me too. We should cool off. Let's take a quick shower. "

"Or a long one," she joked. The couple laughed endearingly before kissing and leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**- Yeah, I still need practice.**

**- I'm currently trying my best to work on a multi-chaptered UKPH story. If I have time, I'll try to get back to it and write it.**


End file.
